The Superhero (episode)
"The Superhero" is the eleventh episode of the 3rd season and the fifty-first episode overall. It originally aired on February 23, 2013. Overview Dan decides to become a Super Villain to stop a wreckless Superhero after he destroys his car, with the help of Chris and Mr. Mumbles. Intro Dan is at home watching a Piranha Week marathon on the Animal Attack Channel, when his program is interrupted by a news report about Terrifi-Guy stopping a jewel store robbery. While initially annoyed, Dan becomes impressed by Terrifi-Guy when he appears outside his apartment, stopping the robbers from the aforementioned jewel heist. However, Dan's appreciation for the superhero fades when he accidentally drops a safe on top of Dan's car, destroying it. When Terrifi-Guy refuses to pay for the damages (or at least apologize), Dan swears revenge against him. Main Plot Dan takes both Chris and Mr. Mumbles to a local costume shop, intending to obtain costumes so they can become superheroes and outstage Terrifi-Guy. Once their costumes are purchased, Dan-Man, Mumble-Cat and Chris-Boy (who repeatedly and unsuccesfully insists on changing his name to The Steel Scorpion) head out on patrol to find some crimes to stop. After failing to help an old lady cross the street and putting out a house fire, they stumble upon a robbery at the The Sub sandwich shop being conducted by the same jewel thieves from earlier in the episode (who decided to try something easier after failing a jewel theft). Before Dan can even try anything, Terrifi-Guy arrives and easily saves the day while mocking Dan for his costume. Now even more enraged, Dan goes home and dons a new costume, becoming Dr. Jerkface, a supervillain determined to destroy Terrifi-Guy. As part of his first evil scheme, he takes over a fireworks factory with Chris and Mr. Mumbles by locking the employees in the break room and plots to use the pyrotechnia to blow up several municipal buildings. The plan fails as Terrifi-Guy stops most of the rockets and captures Chris, though Dan manages to get away. Returning home, Dan sees a news report where Terrifi-Guy has a violently adverse reaction to hot sauce, which leads Dan to conclude that it must be his weakness. The next day, Dan builds a giant rubberband ball with the rubberbands he'd been hoarding and rolls it down a hill towards the court house where Chris had just stood trial for aiding Dan's firework facotry plan. Terrifi-Guy saves the court house and begins chasing after Dan, who drives away, taking Chris and Elise as "hostages" so Terrifi-Guy won't destroy his car. Once arriving at Chris and Elise's house, Dan tricks Terrifi-Guy into crashing into the garage, which he'd filled with hot sauce. Dan attacks a now weakened Terrifi-Guy and springs a second hot sauce trap which completely drains Terrifi-Guy of his powers, leaving him as a scrawny weakling who swears revenge against Dr. Jerkface before running away. After cleaning up the garage under threat from a furious Elise, Dan goes home and continues to watch the Piranha Marathon which is now completely uninterrupted save for a brief news report about a giant radioactive kangaroo that Dan had accidentally created earlier in the episode attacking Bakersfield. Trivia * This was the final appearance of Mr. Mumbles before the series was cancelled (Though she gets mentioned in the next episode, The Family Cruise) * Clancy Brown guest stars as Terrifi-Guy. * Terrifi-Guy gets a call from someone named Mr. Spectacular, who he also refers to as "Dave". * Dan and Mr. Mumbles were watching a show called "Piranha Week" on the Predator Channel, which got interrupted by a news story about Terrifi-Guy. * Terrifi-Guy's weakness is hot sauce, he accidentally revealed this in public television. * There are several deleted scenes from this episode where Dan (and Chris in one instance) say "ostriches" instead of "hostages" by mistake. * Another deleted scene features Mr. Mumbles being brutally crushed by a safe, but it was just a joke and not intended to be apart of the episode. Characters * Dan * Chris * Mr. Mumbles * Terrifi-Guy (debut) * Elise Gallery OR I START KILLING OSTRICHES - the superhero.png dan vs - the superhero.png Dv307 120 PromoStill.jpg Im actually one of the ostriches.png OSTRICHES.png Promos * The first promo is a clip to the episode that was uploaded on The Hub's YouTube channel on February 20, 2013. * "In the February 23 (4:30pm ET) episode "The Superhero" - After the superhero Terrifi-Guy callously wrecks Dan's car, Dan decides to have his revenge by taking the crime fighter down through diabolical acts of super-VILLAINy. Guest starring Clancy Brown." Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes